


Legal Affairs

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e14 Smile Time, Gen, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic For All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Daniel Jackson visits a law firm in LA to claim an unknown inheritance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legal Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Smile Time" for Angel and after "Resurrection" for Stargate SG-1. "Smile Time" aired Feb. 18, 2004, and "Resurrection" aired Feb. 17, 2004.

Dr. Daniel Jackson looked at the address again to confirm that this was the building he was supposed to be at. It was indeed 1127 Spring Street. The building was an impressive sky scraper; Wolfram and Hart was a bigger law firm then he imagined. Well, he supposed it had to be to also have a branch in Cairo, where his parents had done business.

Daniel had received a letter from a lawyer named Angel a few days ago. The letter had apologized for having taken so long to track Daniel down, but Daniel wasn't upset; he knew it couldn't have been easy to find him, especially during the last eight years.

The letter went on to state that the firm was in possession of the estate of Drs. Melburn and Claire Jackson and that the estate had been held in trust for their only son, Daniel, until his 21st birthday. The law firm had lost the instructions due to internal upheaval in Cairo at the time, and the estate had not been not discovered again until just over eight years ago. The firm had been trying to track him down since. Daniel surmised that the lawyers had started looking for him at about the time he went to Abydos. 

Since he would be in Los Angeles anyway, Daniel had persuaded Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c, his teammates, to join him in his little expedition to that law firm. So here they were, in front of the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart.

"So, Daniel, shall we go in?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Daniel said as he led them inside. 

Once in the lobby, Daniel strode over to the reception desk and asked for Angel's office. He was directed to the elevators and another lobby. The team stepped off the elevator to find a most unusual sight. 

Some of the staff of the law firm were standing in a circle watching a fight. A puppet in a black coat that looked like a character from a children's show was moving around without any apparent outside control, beating up a man in a black leather trench coat with bleached blonde hair. Somehow the puppet was gaining an upper hand. After a few moments, the puppet managed to beat the blonde into the elevator, and the door closed. When the door opened, the puppet yelled for everyone to get back to work, then walked into the office at the end of the lobby. 

The lobby emptied, and SG-1 looked at each other. "Well, that was different," Daniel finally said.

"I thought we had seen just about everything in our travels, but that was... strange," Sam agreed.

"Indeed," said Teal'c, who was in disguise as 'Murray'.

The team stood there for a few more minutes, digesting what they'd seen. Then Daniel said, "Shall we actually get on with our business?" 

The other two nodded and Daniel walked over to the reception desk.

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. I have an appointment with Mr. Angel," Daniel said to the blonde behind the desk.

"Of course. I'll just let him know you're here. Can I get you anything?" the blonde replied.

"Uh, no thanks," Daniel answered, looking nervous.

The blonde spoke into the phone for a moment. Then she turned back to Daniel. "Angel will see you now. Uh, just so you know, Angel has had an accident and was a turned into-- um, well-- a puppet," she explained.

"I think we saw him a few minutes ago," Daniel said, trying not to wonder what kind of accident would cause someone to turn into a puppet. This was clearly an unusual law firm. He'd have to let Hammond know about it later, so someone could check the place over for alien technology or influence.

Then he turned to enter the office, leaving his teammates to take their seats in the lobby waiting area. He had arranged ahead of time that Sam and Teal'c wouldn't actually sit in on the actual consultation with the lawyer.

"Dr. Jackson, I'm Angel," the puppet greeted him, holding out a hand.

Daniel shook the little felt hand and tried to keep from laughing. This was a very surreal experience. "Uh, please call me Daniel." 

"All right, Daniel. First, I need to confirm your identity before I show you anything. It's just a formality," Angel stated.

Daniel had expected this and pulled out his wallet. "Sure. I understand. What do you need?" 

"Just two pieces of photo ID," Angel replied. Daniel handed him his drivers license and military civilian ID. 

Angel looked at them and nodded. "Now that that is taken care of, would you care to have a seat?" He gestured to the couches.

Daniel took a seat on the couch under the window and Angel sat in an armchair that was at right angles to the couch. Then the lawyer reached for the file that had been placed on the coffee table in front of him. Unfortunately, Angel was unable to grasp the file.

"Daniel, would you mind? I can't seem to do much of anything in my current state." Angel asked, sounding as though his patience was about to run out.

"Uh, sure." Daniel reached for the file and opened it. "What exactly is this?"

"It is your copy of your parents' will. They left everything to you. The money has been invested, and it has become a tidy sum. But I doubt you care about that." Angel hopped off the chair and walked over to the sliding doors that separated the conference room from Angel's office. "This is what you probably care about." Angel waited until Daniel had joined him, then slid the doors open. The table in the conference room was covered with boxes and artifacts. 

Daniel walked over to the table and started looking at his inheritance. "This is incredible. I remember this." He picked up a small rattle that appeared to be shaped like the head of a woman. "Mother and I found this. It's a sistrum from the cult of Hathor." Daniel gave an involuntary shudder at the name of Hathor, then put the sistrum back down and looked at the other objects, reverently running his hands over some of the items as he smiled.

"These are just some of the items left to you. The total collection seems to have been the entire contents of a small house. We will gladly ship the entire bequest where ever you wish," Angel offered.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate it if you could ship them to my office." Daniel wrote down his base address and gave it to Angel, then smiled gratefully at the puppet. "It was nice meeting you, Angel." 

"And you, Daniel," Angel said. "I'll send a check along with a few papers first thing in the morning; they should arrive in a few days. The boxes will probably take a few weeks," he continued as he walked Daniel out the door.

Daniel went out to join Sam and Murray, mind still awhirl with what he'd seen, and they left. On the return trip to Colorado, Daniel filled them in on what his inheritance consisted of, and reminisced about favorite objects he remembered from his childhood that he hoped would be in the collection.

They went back to work. As time passed, and the standard SGC emergencies clamored for his attention, Daniel even managed to put his expected delivery out of his mind. That was, until just after Jack had once again downloaded the Ancient knowledge into his brain and SG-1 went on stand down. 

The boxes started to arrive that very Friday. To distract himself from Jack's crisis, Daniel began unpacking and sorting the items. The first few boxes were personal items, old photographs and letters. Those boxes he set aside to take home. The third box was of Egyptian artefacts. Those he spread out on his work table. Several tablets were among them, but he held off translating them until the whole box was unpacked. 

Sam had seen the boxes start to arrive and popped in to visit. "So your inheritance came. Interesting timing," she greeted him.

"Yeah, interesting timing," Daniel responded distractedly. He was concentrating on translating the tablet before him. "Speaking of interesting," Daniel said as he picked up a tablet and turned it over. There on the back was a tag that said "Tablet, Thinite era, Abydos, Upper Egypt. Found by Dr. C. Jackson on 7 July 1970." 

Daniel was stunned. He remembered his mother finding that the day before his fifth birthday. 

"What is that, Daniel?" Sam asked after she read the tag on the back. "Why is that tablet so interesting?"

"Because, apparently, I wrote it," Daniel said dazedly.

"You wrote it?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Apparently. It is written in the dialect of Egyptian spoken by the people of the planet Abydos. It says 'The accounting of the life of Daniel Jackson. I have travelled back in time with three friends, two of whom have already died. We are attempting to encourage a rebellion against the System Lord Ra. He controls the world and the Stargate'," Daniel read aloud. "The rest appears to have broken off." 

"Time travel?" Sam said incredulously.

"Why not? The Stargate sent us back to 1969 that one time. So why not again? The next time, though, we will apparently travel back to Early Dynastic Egypt, some where around 3000BC." Daniel could scarcely believe it, but the evidence was in his hands.

"I guess it is theoretically possible," Sam agreed.

"Since we haven't yet, I guess we will just have to keep an eye out for the chance," Daniel said. "Sort of like General Hammond waiting for you to have that cut on your hand. Let's not tell the others about this just yet." 

"I agree, that that would be for the best," Sam agreed. "Well, I'm going to leave you to your inheritance and go check on the Colonel." 

"Yeah, see you later, Sam," Daniel said as he turned back to the artifacts before him. He was grateful that the law firm had finally tracked him down. He had thought that the pieces of his past had been lost, and he was very happy that they had not been. It might have taken eighteen years to catch up with him, but what was left of his home with his parents had finally found him.


End file.
